Influence
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: Natsume is the most influential person in Alice Academy, people are trying to imitate him even to the point of calling Mikan; Polka. What happens when Natsume finds out about this? Total chaos of course. Oneshot. #5


**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**

* * *

**

**Influence**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**

* * *

**

It was yet another sunny day for our cheerful young brunette who is currently busy humming a tune under a cherry blossom tree. She stood up ready to go when a strong gust of wind flew past her making her skirt flipped. She gasped then quickly covered her skirt hoping that no one has seen it.

"I`ve seen it, Polka dots" a husky voice muttered. She turned to look at who the owner of the voice is then suddenly Natsume Hyuuga appeared. Wait, Natsume Hyuuga?

They continued to stare at each other. Polka dots? Mikan stared quizzically at Natsume. Natsume smirked thinking how dumb can this girl be? Well as expected from an idiot. I looked at my watch.

One minute.

50 seconds.

40 seconds.

30 seconds.

20 seconds.

10 seconds.

1 second.

"Natsume you pervert" she yelled, chasing Natsume until they reach their classroom with Jinno-sensei tapping his fingers angrily in his pointed stick then told them that they would get a detention right after dismissal.

Natsume being Natsume shook the thought off then coolly walked his way towards his sit with his fan girls squealing as he passed by. Mikan being Mikan was crying waterfalls as she walked towards her seat ignoring the glares of Natsume`s fan girls which of course was caused by the two of them going to class together and her being with Natsume after dismissal even if that`s just about detention.

After Jinno-sensei`s class the class went all noisy again waiting for their next teacher to arrive.

"Oi Polka" Natsume muttered.

All of their classmates turned their heads towards them. Hush Filled the Atmosphere, all that because The Natsume Hyuuga was talking and of course they should listen it`s Natsume after all, the all great and mighty.

Mikan creased her eyebrow in frustration but didn`t fail to blushed. She didn`t bother to argue with Natsume because according to her instinct if she argue with him he might reveal to their classmates that she`s wearing a polka dotted panties which of course would make it more embarrassing especially if the one who saw it was the Natsume Hyuuga not only that, those rabid fan girls of his would really go for the kill and make her life a living hell.

Their classmates watched the two in astonishment. Natsume never call people by their real names he calls them ugly names like old hag, witch and many other horrible names but hearing Natsume called Mikan Polka was different well for them Polka was a whole lot better and they didn`t imagine that Natsume would call a girl like this not like old hag.

In their heads they thought that Natsume calls Mikan Polka was actually a brighter side, a positive one but they got it all wrong; for the two of them a tension was building up.

The next days were all about the constant teasing of the two, they would usually hear Natsume calling Mikan Polka with a smile playing in his lips which led to Mikan being known and called as Polka by everyone.

Natsume Hyuuga, is the most influential person in the Alice Academy. He got the looks, the brains, and the money and of course almost everybody wants to be like him. Boys are even trying to stalk his appearance but they failed and girls are fond of stalking him wherever he goes. One fan girl even brought an expensive towel used by Natsume sold by Hotaru Imai. Being an influential figure he is people are trying to follow him even to the point of calling Mikan, Polka.

Mikan strolled towards the classroom.

"Hi Polka" A classmate of hers greeted her.

Polka? She stared quizzically at her.

"Hey, Polka"

"What`s up Polka?"

Followed by another one.

"What you doin, Polka?"

"Good Morning Polka"

A vein popped out of her head.

"Natsume, this is your entire fault" She shouted which made all of her classmates looked at her in shock.

"Gosh, you`re making my ears bleed Polka" Natsume muttered, just entering the classroom.

"Yeah Polka, you`re making Natsume-sama`s beloved ears bleed"

"Polka, what do you mean it`s Natsume`s fault"

"Polka?"

"Polka?"

As much as Mikan was infuriated of the name callings, Natsume was even more infuriated.

"Will you guys shut up?" Natsume hollered, making them shut their mouth.

"No one dares call my Mikan, Polka unless you have a death wish" He muttered, poison evident in his voice then glared at them. They began sweating bullets then said sorry to Natsume then nodded their head.

Natsume grabbed Mikan`s arms then lead her out of the classroom leaving their classmates flabbergasted at the sight they just witnessed. Natsume Hyuuga just called Mikan as his Mikan. They can`t help but be surprised. They all know Natsume constantly teased Mikan and they persistently fought a lot. They never imagine that Natsume was falling for Polka—opps, I mean Mikan.

Natsume and Mikan arrived at the cherry blossom tree sitting next to each other.

"It`s your entire fault that they called me Polka" Mikan exclaimed.

"It`s not my fault that I`m very influential"

"Well it is, even if you say it`s not "She pouted making her look really cute.

Natsume inched towards her then stared at her lips, her kissable lips.

His face neared hers then he pressed her lips into hers, leaving a shocked Mikan. He pulled away with a playful smile tugging in his lips.

"Natsume, why the heck did you did that?" Mikan yelled. He just smirked.

"That`s it Natsume, everything is your entire fault"

"No, not this time Polka it`s your fault for being influential"

"Influential?"

"You Influence me to kiss you"

"Natsume, you pervert" She screamed and off run the raven haired boy with a smile on his face.

She touched her lips; well she did enjoy it though.

* * *

**So did you enjoy this story?**

**Comments and Critics are welcomed.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Till next time,**

**Beavermeadowsbev**


End file.
